Bajo el viejo roble
by bellarosas13
Summary: Que paso esa noche bajo el árbol?, que fue de mi vida desde que tome la decisión de seguir a mi corazón.


Se que eran tiempos diferentes, pero ¿pudo haber sido de otra manera?, quizás hoy no seria inmortal si hubiese tomado tantasdecisiones equivocadas. Mi historia es tan diferente, y a su vez tan igual a las de tantas mujeres, que fueron arrebatadas de la luz. Pero no siento pena, no siento dolor, no lloro por las noches ni guardo rencor alguno, viví feliz y me fui en paz una noche oscura a los pies del viejo roble.

Estaba enamorada, como nunca antes lohabía estado de un hombre, un caballero que hacia poco había conocido en la ciudad. El era tan especial para mi que no dude en entregarle mi corazón y mi vida, porque yo vivía con sus caricias y sus palabras a papa no le gustaba y no me dejo verlo mas, me prohibió decir su nombre o siquiera tener algún tipo de pensamiento de el, y yo ... yo era una chiquilla rebelde.

Sin embargo no todo era lo que yo creía. Elrompió mi corazón y se llevo mis sueños lejos de mi, de la forma mas dolorosa posible. En la mañana me llego una carta de un emisor anónimo, el cual no era ningún misterio para mi, que hablaba de escapar para casarnos y dejar todoatrás. Estaba asustada, de echo muy aterrada porque era una decisión muy difícil para resolver tan rápido. Pero acepte abandonar a la razón y esa noche lo fui a buscar, dejando tan solo una carta de despedida a mama; y protegiéndome por la oscuridad de la noche me fui al bosque a esperarlo bajo el viejo roble a que viniera a por mi.

Llego de entre las sombras imperceptible a mis sentidos, pero lo vi cuando lo tube frente a mi, elhabía venido a buscarme como había prometido. Me beso sin mediar palabra, ¿es que acasohabía algo mas romántico que eso ? lo abreze por el cuello y cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en lasensación, su mano posándose en micintura cuando de pronto sentí un dolor punzante en mi abdomen, ¿que había pasado ? . Abrí los ojos y baje lentamente mi cabeza para ver que es lo que era ese dolor , y lo vi...

Había una daga plateada clavada en mi cuerpo.

-¿Por que?- pregunte y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas . Retrocedí y lo mire por un momento, - Edward- Lo llame con la voz ahogada y me quite el cuchillo dejándolo caer al suelo -ayúdame...-pero el solo se quedo allí mirándome.-Edward- mi voz se iba apagando a medida que el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones. Y de pronto las piernas no eran capases de sostener mi cuerpo que se sentía pesado, y la vista de a poco aennegrecerse hasta llegar a un oscuro total. Solamente lo escuche alejarse lentamente, como si no fuera capaz de percatarse de lo que me estaba pasando.

-Por que - pregunte en un ultimo intento de entender y procesar lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero no pude y todo de pronto dejo de ser bajo el viejo roble.

Abrí los ojos tiempo después y meencontré descansando en un lugar que no conosia, frió y húmedo. Estaba sola y nopodía dejar de sentir una sensación de intranquilidad en los huesos, sin embargo nosentía mas dolor ni estaba cansada , de echo no sentia nada. En cuestión de segundos caí en cuenta que ya no estaba en la tierra de los vivos y que probablemente jamas volvería allí.

Desde entonces el tiempo ha pasado de manera lenta, día tras día, año tras año, viendo como la vida transcurría sin mi, pensando que habría sido de mi familia y lo que deje detrás. Que tonta fui, pero era tan joven que comprendí que nohabía sido mi culpa, sino que solamente fui joven y que las decisiones erróneas que tome solamente se podían atribuir a eso.

Jamás pensé que el amor doliera tanto, micorazón se quebró ese día, pero no fue por la puñalada, sino que por verme traicionada por la persona a la que se lo había regalado.

La vida dura un segundo y cada segundo nada, y se va tan rápido como un suspiro. Nuncaretrocedería el tiempo porque mi tiempo estaba destinado a ser ese y las cosas suceden por algo, siempre lo dije. Mi nombre fue Emily y una vez hace mucho tiempo me volví inmortal, un alma libre y en paz.

N/a : _ Duele el corazón cuando quien mas amas te traiciona. Jamas debemos permitir el abuso sobre nuestro buen corazón, porque muchas veces no les importa o no se dan cuenta del daño que hacen.

Hay vida después del amor

Envíen comentarios los agradezco saludos ! :D


End file.
